


reach the limit

by lumenslorebox



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Wraith's voices are feral, also this has nothing to do with my other Darksparks fics, post-sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenslorebox/pseuds/lumenslorebox
Summary: Wraith's voices go a little wild for Wattson.[It's a little silly.]
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	reach the limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InconsistentUpdates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/gifts).



> Dear Inco,
> 
> First of all, thank you for getting me into Apex. It's the most fun I've had in ages and I'm genuinely enjoying my time both playing the game and being in the fandom in general. Second, fuck you for getting me into Apex. I'm feral now and I go hog wild for these idiots being cute. I also bought a Bangalore funko because I went feral at a Filbar's at the sight of her. I am ruined now, and I'm barely even a month into playing the game...
> 
> I love you... But also fuck you, you gotta deal with my hyperfixation now.  
> Take this shit we both willed into existence. >:(

Warm skin against her cold fingers, and they're caressing skin other than hers. 

It would have been nice if the sleep she gets after her first night with someone were undisturbed and nice, but her body may have grown accustomed to being haunted by the midnight phantom, because Wraith snapped awake at almost midnight sharp. Sleepiness sank in her, and she tries to sit up and maybe go to the bathroom to splash her face with water before she goes back to bed again, but something stops her in her tracks. 

It's the fact that she's not alone, and she’s also not in her room.

Blonde hair blocks her vision upon looking down her feet, realizing that yes, this is  _ Natalie _ with her in her bed tonight and she's bare and cuddling her like she is the comically large Nessie stuffed toy she spoons every night. She's willingly here, cuddling against her bare breast, lightly snoring as the prosthetic she forgot to take off is rubbing against her torso and being quite uncomfortable. Renee adjusts her position and gently releases the lock with her free hand and slowly pulling the engineer's prosthetic off and laying it on the nightstand. 

Natalie seems fast asleep despite that. That's good. The first time they huddled together in her room, the first thing Renee learns is that Natalie is a night owl, and she takes pride in her sleep patterns, where she just takes two naps at noon and night and spends the rest on experimenting. The skirmisher doesn't know how she survives that. She’s glad that making out on her bed is a nice distraction, at the very least, and she gets the very nice opportunity to watch her as intimately as she does right now as a little bonus.

Second thing Renee learns is that Nat has a thing for Nessie plushies. The comically large one that's almost half the size of her bed was pushed off in favor of making love, and while Renee is happy about that at first... Sure, the thing is off the bed now and they get free reign of it for the night, but the thing is now staring at her on the foot of the bed and it's scaring her to no end. 

_ Again! _

She tries to lose all the distractions in the background. The hum of Natalie's machinery in the background, the posters and notes taped on her wall, the distant sounds of the other legends talking and hanging out… Renee pushes them aside in favor of Natalie herself. She's only got her shirt on, and Renee could feel the engineer's bare legs making an attempt to wrap around her torso, and she is so close she could smell both the fabric conditioner and her own musky scent. 

_ You're awake. Again! _

Right. The voices. Renee assumes they were the one who is trying to wake her up. But usually she's woken up by  _ nightmares,  _ not  _ herself.  _

_ "Yes, I am,"  _ Renee jabbed at the voices. " _ What about it?" _

_ Again. Again!  _

_ Do it again.  _

What the fuck is her voices on to this time…  _ "Do what?' _

_ Touch. Again.  _

_ Again.  _

Oh. She forgot about the voices and what they would think about this. Usually, they have their own opinions with things, situations, and other people, and most of the time they gravitate towards her being a loner. However, they were all surprisingly nice towards Natalie. They were all really sure that Natalie is a nice person and she is to be trusted and that if there’s any other legend she should befriend, it’s her.

Well, they did do something that’s more than a friend activity, but Renee guesses that’s not really the point. 

Renee never really thought what they would say or do when sex gets brought up. Natalie and her have talked about it in the past, but the voices have always been quiet and have nothing to say. She assumed it's mostly because they got nothing to say about the topic and they're just as clueless as she is with it.

Guess not.

_ What’s stopping you? _

_ A touch won’t hurt.  _

This is all so silly, Renee thinks. She couldn’t stop herself from silently giggling, trying her very best to keep herself as quiet as humanly possible. “She’s sleeping, can you stay silent--”

_ But it’s urgent!  _

“It’s  _ not  _ urgent, we literally just fucked--”

_ But again! It was so nice!  _

“I can’t eat  _ myself _ out, can you all stop, she’s sleeping--”

" _ Mon amour _ ? Is everything okay?"

Oh no. Renee could feel Natalie stir, and she looked down to see the engineer’s eyes blinking lazily at her.

"Oh. Yeah. Everything's great.” Renee laughs, though it came out more awkward than she intended. “Just the voices, that's all."

_ Ask! Again!  _

"This late at night? What do they want?"

_ All of you. _

"Uh…" she could  _ feel  _ her face warming up. "They said... uh… they said they’d like a round two."

Natalie _ laughs,  _ her voice still soft and grungy from waking up, but the sight of it all makes Renee’s heart burst, and for a second she forgot the situation she’s in. She really does want to kiss her again. 

"You’re so cute. I don’t mind a round two." Natalie sits up, uncaring that she’s pretty much bare under the sheets, and pushes herself up against Renee like she’s not close enough yet. Renee feels her chest squish against her own and Renee instinctively swallows. “Do you want to kiss me, or do I take the lead again?"

As Natalie comes close for a kiss -- which is accepted with as much love as she could muster, Renee just has to ask. “How are you so casual about this?”

“I don’t know.” The engineer shrugs. “I guess I really just love you a lot!” 

As Natalie literally smothers her in kisses everywhere and down under, she can hear her voices  _ cheering.  _

"N-natalie!" 

_ Yeah _ , Renee thinks,  _ I think I get it now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have an art twitter at [@lumenizampel.](https://twitter.com/lumenizampel)  
> Just in case that's a thing you're interested in.


End file.
